gundamfandomcom-20200223-history
AMX-101E Schuzrum-Galluss
The AMX 101E Schuzrum-Galluss is a customized variant of the AMX-101 Galluss-J created by The Sleeves. It is from the Mobile Suit Gundam Unicorn OVA Series. Technology & Combat Characteristics A variation of the Galluss-J, the Schuzrum-Galluss is built for breaking through enemy positions and its weight has been reduced by more than 50% from its predecessor through the reduction in armor and the removal of the backpack propulsion unit. The Schuzrum-Galluss has no standard set of armaments, it is designed to borrow weapons from other MS (e.g. Chain Mines) and can change its armaments depending on operating needs. However, the suit does have a custom weapon in the form of an optional pair of Spike Shields that can be used for both defensive and offensive purposes. It also has a pair of magnet anchors stored in the chest to help it land on enemy ships during assault mission. As the suit has no backpack propulsion unit, it often hitches a ride on external propulsion units such as AMX-102 Zssa's booster unit for traveling purposes. To keep in theme with other MS of The Sleeves, it is engraved with their distinguish marking. Armaments ;*Spike Shield :The Schuzrum-Galluss can store two spike shield on its shoulders, that are handheld when in use. These weapons are specially designed for the suit and are a combination of a modified MS-06 Zaku II's shield with a modified AMS-119 Geara Doga's shield. When used, the spike shields are mounted over the mobile suit's hands like a pair of boxer gloves, and they are armed with three spikes each, making them effective bashing weapons. These shields also appeared to be anti-beam coated and can be used for defensive purposes. Can be switched for other weapons to fit the mission's needs. ;*Chain Mine :Stored on the suit's back before use, the chain mine has a number of disc-shaped mines connected to each other by flexible cable. Each mine had magnetic claws on its underside, allowing it to be attached to objects. The chain mine could be thrown out like grenades one by one, laid on the ground or fixed to a building as a mine, or (most destructively) attached to a single enemy and detonated. Like the older MS-18E Kämpfer, the Schuzrum-Galluss was equipped with chain mines in order to breech through an enemy's defense line. Can be switched for other weapons to fit the mission's needs. Special Equipment & Features ;*Magnet Anchors :A pair of magnet anchors are mounted in the upper torso of the Schuzrum-Galluss, they are cables with magnetic grips at their ends that are fired at an enemy ship to help the Schuzrum-Galluss board the ship. They could also be used to catch enemy units and pull them towards the Schuzrum-Galluss for close-range combat. History The Schuzrum-Galluss was deployed by The Sleeves together with their older mobile suits in order to halt the SCVA-76 Nahel Argama's advance toward Industrial 7 for their purpose of retrieving Laplace's Box. Upon boarding the Nahel Argama using a Zssa booster unit, the Schuzrum-Galluss used its magnetic anchors to latch itself onto the ship, where together with a shotgun equipped Zssa mobile suit, would engage in combat against a AMS-129 Geara Zulu and a RGM-89D Jegan D Type. After incapacitating both mobile suits, the Schuzrum-Galluss used its chain mine to breach the hull of the Nahel Argama, but before it could proceed any further, Conroy Haagensen in his customized RGM-89De Jegan (ECOAS Type), took out the Zssa with its Fire Nut grenades and engaged the Schuzrum-Galluss with its handgun. The Schuzrum-Galluss approached Conroy's Jegan, but was knocked off the Nahel Argama by one of the RX-0 Full Armor Unicorn Gundam's propellant tanks detached by Banagher Links. Its fate afterwards is unknown. Gallery Amx 101.jpg Notes & Trivia *The Schuzrum-Galluss is similar to the GF13-006NA Gundam Maxter, in that they both use a boxing fighting style to attack and their "knuckles" were stored on their shoulders when they were not in use. References schrumgallusinfo.jpg shrumgallusdata.jpg Hguc183.jpg|HGUC 1/144 - AMX-101E Schurzum Galluss - Boxart|link=AMX-101E Schuzrum-Galluss HJ140705-992x1024.jpg|HGUC 1/144 - AMX-101E Schurzum Galluss - Images|link=AMX-101E Schuzrum-Galluss ga140902-883x1280.jpg ga140904-883x1280.jpg External Links *AMX 101E Schuzrum-Galluss on MAHQ